Fields of Pure Gold
by maniac's maniac
Summary: England is once again visiting the New World. Little America made a surprise visit and has some questions to ask him. One shot.


Fields of Pure Gold

Finally after weeks of sailing across the Atlantic Ocean they could finally see it, The New World. They decided to drop anchor close to the shore, as smaller vessels rowed up to the coast. Hiding behind the trees a small blue eyed boy with blond hair watched the boats approach. The boats were soon dragged high onto the beach, so that they wouldn't be dragged into the water at high tide. A man with short blond hair and green eyes scanned the area, "I think we'll camp here tonight. We can begin construction tomorrow. In the meantime I'm going to scout around."

The man stepped into the lush forest examining the area. Then from the shadows the small boy ran to hug the older man, yelling in joy, "England! You're home!"

England flinched in surprise as the much smaller nation ran to hug him. "A-America what are you doing here? I thought I left you in town."

America looked up at England and smiled, "I came to visit the natives that live in this area! They are really nice, and they really like me too!"

England sighed, "I see, so those barbarians already live here? I hope they don't get in the way..."

"In the way of what?" America asked innocently.

"Oh, I was planing to make another town around here, but anyway it's such a pleasant surprise, seeing you here. Well let's get back to camp." England smiled back at the child nation.

On their way to camp America and England were holding hands, America looking around curiously in every direction. "What is it?" England questioned once saw this.

America blinked at him a bit puzzled, but then grinned "I'm looking for spirits!"

"Spirits?"

"Yeah!" America said nodding, "Nana says that everything in this world has a spirit, and that if you listen close enough, you can even hear them talk to each other!"

"Really? What do these spirits do?" England asked vaguely interested.

"They help us to live, give us life it self, and the world!" America exclaimed happily.

England blinked in surprise, "do you believe in them, America?"

"Of course I believe in them! But, I've never seen them before, and I really, really, really want to see them." America pouted a little bit and England laughed lightly. "What about you England? Do you believe in them?"

England looked at the child a bit sadly before responding, "My government is part of the church, so therefore in order to be part of the government I have to believe in Christianity, a religion that only believes in one god, one holy spirit."

America just looked blankly at England, obviously what he just said meant nothing to him, "So, do you believe in them or not?"

England laughed, "You saw right through me! I actually do believe in multiple spirits! In fact, sometimes, I can see them. Just don't tell my superiors that, they might suspect me of witchcraft."

"Really?" America felt rather impressed towards his father figure.

The two nations arrived at camp, England grinned at America. "Well I should set up my tent, do you want to help?" he asked.

America nodded cheerfully, grabbing a long stick and trying to shove it in the ground, so it would stand by it self. England laughed. "Wow, you know what you're doing don't you?"

America smiled back at England as he helped set up the tent. "Why did you decide to come here England?" America questioned out of the blue.

"Hmm? I came here because I wanted to visit you, mostly. Why do you ask?" England responded, not looking at America.

America shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. What's wrong with Europe, and why are you and your people wanting to move here?"

England stared at America. "Why do you ask?" England repeated.

"Well, you come here, then leave quickly back to Europe, but when you are here, you are usually trying to expand the colonies, or trading. You are always moving more and more people here, including slaves, and making new towns. Most of all you are driving the native people off their rightful land. Nana sometimes calls your people 'white devils' and says that you are bringing plague and ruin to many tribes." America explained.

England paused and looked away. "But, what do you think of me? Do you think I'm a demon?"

America opened his eyes wide and yelled, "No! Of course I wouldn't! You are the best motherland in the whole world!"

England smiled, "You're such a good boy, America, of course I'm the best motherland, I'm so glad that you don't hate me."

"...But, still why did you decide to come here?" America insisted.

"Well my people and I come here for several reasons, freedom of religion, farmland, exploration, easy money, open spaces, to make a good living, and so many other reasons, some even came because they heard rumors of gold." England reached him arm out towards America and brushed the hair away from his face. "Even though we didn't find any gold, unlike Spain, I found something much more precious."

America listened intently to England, then brought up the courage to ask, "are you happy here, with me?"

"Of course I am, in Europe everything is so... difficult. It's so crowded and you can never truly trust anyone, here things are so much more... simple. Simple and beautiful."

Hearing this made America smile gladly, though he didn't quite understand what England was saying. "I have one other question, what's gold?"

England laughed lightly, "you don't know? Unfortunately I do not have any on me right now, but gold is a yellow colored and soft metal. It is commonly used to make jewelry among other things, and it's valuable. Why do you ask? Do you know where there is some around here?"

America beamed deviously. "Perhaps~ You'll just have to find out." He giggled.

The rest of the day proceeded as usual, England unfortunately cooked for the rest of the camp, then they all talked and laughed amongst each other, some got drunk, and in the end they all went to bed. That night once everyone at the camp was fast asleep America slipped out of England's tent, and went searching.

The next morning England was shaken awake by America who was whispering, not to wake anyone else up in the semidarkness of the morning, "England wake up! I found some of it. I found gold!"

England groggily woke up muttering, "America, how early is it? The sun isn't even up yet."

"Come on, England I want to show you something!" America urged.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm getting up." England tiredly reacted.

America lead England through the forest, holding hands. "So where are we going, America?" England brought up.

"You'll see." America responded simply.

They walked for a few more minutes and came to a clearing where the two nations stopped. "So are we here?" England asked his little brother.

"Yes."

"Now what did you want to show me?"

"In a few minutes"

So, they waited. Slowly the sun rose behind them shedding brilliant rays of warm yellow and orange light across the field in front of the two nations. Just as England was just about to doze back to sleep America jabbed England in the ribs with his elbow. "Look!" America exclaimed.

England gazed across the field, and he realized that the field was not just an expanse of grass like he suspected, but it was covered in millions of plants with small, closed flowers on them. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked turning to America.

"Just watch." America ordered without looking at England.

Then the flowers seemed to quiver slightly in the morning light as they slowly opened. Brilliant yellow flowers glistened brilliantly in the morning light, covered in dew. The fields burst to life in a golden hue. "You see? Gold." America said cheerfully. England looked down at the young nation and couldn't help but smile gladly as he saw the proud grin that spread across America's face.

**Authors Note: Isn't it adorable~ If you see anything inaccurate I would please like to know~ Please read and review~!**


End file.
